The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects, including devices, vehicles, buildings and other items embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity, that enables these objects to collect and exchange data. Recently, IoT devices have become very popular with its characteristics of automation and being easy to use, leaving similar legacy devices behind. Thus, manufacturers of legacy devices try to catch up to the IoT wave by making IoT aware devices. However, manufacturing new IoT or equivalent devices may require time for research and develop and major changes to the existing manufacturing process, which is generally very expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.